


An idiot walks into a bar

by Hikary



Series: Fluffyverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Dean smiles a lot, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Dean's leaning on the counter, levelling eyes with John.« Hey, handsome. What's a guy like you doing all alone? »orMy son is a perfect idiot.





	An idiot walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> • This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written. What happened? I got the best day watching SPN 300th BECAUSE MY FRIENDS ARE AWESOME and apparently they love me even when I leave them without heating for the night ;____; I wanted to share some good old JohnDean fluff to warm everybody's heart <3
> 
> • When I say "that thing Jeffrey Dean Morgan does when he is so busy smiling he barely parts his lips to talk" ya'll know what I am talking about, right? That’s half of the plot of this fic.
> 
> • All my JohnDean fics are 100% #superconsensual, approved and certified by Tad Cooper himself.

There is nothing more cliché than dulling the pain of a post-wendigo fight in a cold beer - John is aware of that, but that's precisely the kind of afterparty he deserves. 

John doesn't even bother to turn when he hears the door swing open, and not because he is a good hunter or any of that crap. He just happens to have a predictable, often late-to-the-meeting-point son, who is also enough of an attractive young man to cause a fit of giggles among the two bartenders on the other side of the counter. They are both somehow close to Dean's type - from the little he has picked up by watching Dean hitting on witnesses during a job. The girl has pale blue locks, the guy's tall and with a scruffy beard. John can't help feeling guilty as he hopes Dean is hurt  _just a little,_ just what it takes to make him grumpy and antisocial, so he won't even try his old but gold  _let's make Dad jealous_  game. They can grab a few beers to go, and pass out on their motel bed.  _Pure fucking bliss_ and no more wendigos.

It might be the sore body and tired brain, or he might as well be getting old, because he doesn't see it coming. Dean is waiting by the first set of tables, bright green eyes scanning the room, until he locks eyes with John. There's a glimpse of surprise that's not supposed to be there. John sports his best confused expression. Dean walks up to him, exuding confidence and charisma, limbs so loose and relaxed, the opposite of what a hunter should be, that John wants to cradle the boy into his arms and hold him together, shielding him from the next monster he  _knows_  is coming. Then, it hits him:  _my son is a perfect idiot._

 Dean's leaning on the counter now, leveling eyes with John. 

   « Hey, handsome. What's a guy like you doing all alone? »

John chuckles into his beer, almost spilling some. He just  _can't_ , when Dean is being so silly. There's a lightness that comes with that cocky smiles he uses to charm his way through life, and John never had the heart to scold him for it. It is more than that, though, it is something that hits close to home - it's something  _theirs,_ secretly built over years of cleaning each other wounds and watching over each other's lack of sleep. Some stupid nonsense that John desperately wishes they could have shared with Sam, only, it didn't work like that. It never could. John-the-grieving-father is broken, full of regrets, and he took all the wrong turns while trying to cope with Mary's death. When it's  _his boys_  he is looking at, he can't be like this; he can't laugh for something stupid, he can hardly crack a joke. And, above all, he can't see past the damaged he has caused, the thousand of ways he has failed them. The man in front of him, though, the brilliant young hunter he's stuck with, he gave him back the right to feel alive. There is no fairness in the process, especially for Sammy, and yet, this John, John-the-grumpy-hunter who had given up his kingdom for a handful of freckles, has learned to manage more than one emotion at time. Not a never ending ocean of blind grief anymore, and nothing else to hold on to. Sometimes, in that darkness, a light would shine through. 

  « Looks like I am not alone anymore, does it? Problem solved. »

Dean averts his gaze to the corner of John's mouth, and, for a split second, he seems lost. John has recently become painfully aware of his own dimples, when he found out they are a perfect match for Dean's index in shape and size. The younger man clears his throat.

   « So... » and just like that, he's back in the game, and  _damn_ that bright smile, now John's the one feeling a bit dizzy « Can I get you another drink? »

  « I don't know. What stolen card are you planning on usin'? »

  « Mine, of course. I'm a class act. »

  « I betcha. »

John's practically giggling into his drink at this point, shaking his head every now and then, defeated and yet obviously in love.  Blue-Locks, the barista, picks that precise moment to pop up in front of Dean.

  « Anything you want, pretty boy? »

Dean -  _Christ_ ,  _please don't_  - slightly turns his head, shoting John a pretty obvious look -  _he fucking did_  - and has the gutts to look pensive. In the most unexpected turn of events, Blue-Locks gives him an understanding nod.

  « I know, right? 'was tempted to try myself. He's been here for almost an hour, if ever anyone was coming, they're probably dead. »

  « Can't think of another reason to ditch  _this_ date. »

  « Dude, same. »

They both glance at John who, at this point, is considering getting  _really_ drunk. 

  « For the record, I can hear you. » he mumbles.

  « Now, now, enough with the long face. » Dean mocks him, casually putting one arm around John's shoulders. « Just ignore him, he gets grumpy when he misses me. »

Blue-Locks follows the gesture closely. Her pretty hazel eyes go wild for a moment, some sort of realisation happening there. Then, softly, she smiles. John is taken aback by the genuine amount of sympathy, no traces of irony left. 

  « 'Should have guess, You don't smile like that just because someone cute is hitting on you. » 

  « Sorry. Hey,  _I_ would share-  ... » Dean offers.

John pulls him closer, mouth pressing to his ear. 

   «  _I'm gonna murder you the moment we step outside and you know damn well I can hide a body._  »

Dean doesn't even flinch. 

  « ... _anyone else_ , but not this one. »

  « Can't blame you. You boys take care. And » she fills a glass of soda and drops it in front of Dean « Here's your poison. If I were you, I'd never get drunk like  _ever_  again, in case I might forget something. »

The look she throws John is unmistakable - not that her words were especially subtle, John thinks. And Dean, that stupid boy of his,  _he cheers and drinks up_.

***

They walk in comfortable silence up to Baby. Dean ended up having another soda, way too amused by the whole situation to disappoint his new best buddy behind the counter. John couldn’t master the energy to look annoyed for more that two seconds, leaving the floor to Dean. It was almost an out-of-body experience, watching him talk so much John almost lost track of time, both smiling so hard their cheeks hurt – for real, it wasn’t just a phrase. John used to think things would only get worse over the years, and, for a while, it had been true. After Sammy leaving for school, they seemed to have hit a new low. Recovering from that had been _hell_ , especially for Dean, and yet, it has also become clear that no one could have done worse than that last shouting match between him and Sam, not even the Winchesters. The only way seemed to be _up_. Now, even though they have made their peace with the consequences of choosing this life, John likes to think there are good days, too, and good things they get to celebrate.

Like stupid flirting games and sassy bartenders. 

  « Glad you made a friend, Dean. »

  « Stop pretending you didn’t enjoy that, too. »

  « I was merely playing along. Wanna get some quality sleep tonight, can’t have you whining all night ‘cause I’m no fun. »

  «  That’s news to me. » Dean grins, and John knows better than asking; he’s out of luck, though, because Dean is in an awfully good mood, and he doesn’t need to be encouraged « Is that what you like - quality _sleep_ and me being _quiet?_ »

   « Shut up, you _brat_. »

  « Watch your mouth,  _old man_. »

John is way too old for some chick flick comeback like "I'd rather watch yours" or "you should watch out for mine". He grabs Dean by his jacket with both hands and smashes him against the car, said mouth covering Dean's, making a mess out of those pretty pink lips. When they part, just enough to catch a breath, one of his hands has found its way around Dean’s neck. He uses the advantage to pull Dean’s head up, gently, and presses a thumb to his lips.

  « You _will_ be quiet. » John’s voice so low he’s practically growling. « Unless you  wanna wait until we get back to the motel. » 

Dean has to bite back a whimper. He reaches for John’s back pocket, fumbling to get the keys, and his eyes don’t leave John’s for a moment. He doesn’t make a single noise, too, and John knows well enough he will gladly take an oath of silence if it means he’ll get fucked inside that car. And he knows that, because the feeling is mutual.

  «  _Good boy_. » he murmurs.

He can _feel_ Dean's lips curving into a smile under the light pressure of his thumb. And if this isn't a goddamn happy ending, John doesn't know what it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> • This might have a part two. Because.
> 
> • Tag yourself, I am the bartender.
> 
> • There's an implication somewhere that John has acknowledged Dean's bisexuality (he probably doesn't know the word, though). Considering the last few Destiel scenes I had to witness (I am finishing Season 12, I just watched episode 300 anyway), it's quite possible John would figure that out before Dean.
> 
> • Our John-themed party for episode 300 was like three days ago and we are still eating angel-shaped pie and a giant cake with John's picture on top and cereals tarts covered in chocolate DID I MENTION I LOVE MY FRIENDS-


End file.
